


nothing

by thechangeinecho



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Canon Related, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechangeinecho/pseuds/thechangeinecho
Summary: shuhua is taking notes.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	nothing

Shuhua—if not all the time—religiously listens when Soojin makes a comment about her when they are on shows, interviews, or simply doing a vlive. Her reaction may have deemed the notion to be dodged but you can actual notice it on the later days. She doesn't flaunt her reason for changing, she just becomes it. The first time she did it was when the DJ asked who was the least good cook within the members and Soojin, without a single drop of doubt, mentions Shuhua's name. Yuqi, who seemed to have experienced Shuhua's dishes, comes guarding the youngest to the accusation. Shuhua didn't do anything to take a stand though. It was Soojin who was talking. She has to take notes. 

To her dismay, she was still asked of her defense. So she provided one:

 _It was actually delicious for me... I really didn't know that it was like that for you, unnie._ She said, keeping the smile on her face until they all dropped the topic and moved on to another question.

A few months later, Shuhua had gained interest on baking. She took her hours to finish one specific pastry but the outcome satisfies the effort that she had put forth. Actually, Shuhua was part of the Cooking Club back in her school days, so it was no surprise that what she did with those sweet fluffs tastes incredibly good. Everything was going well on her newly found hobby until a certain Seo Soojin called her out on vlive.

Soojin, who was always cooking for Shuhua ever since the beginning of time, started to sulk over how dense the youngest is, toward her own feelings. Even Miyeon had noticed it and gets on with her to gang up on Shuhua.

 _Ya! Yeh Shuhua! Soojin always cooks for you yet you haven't even planned to make one for Soojin._ Miyeon pushes this agenda to Shuhua over their Gashina vlive, with a pouty Soojin in between them, nodding along as Shuhua gets bombarded with commanding request to bake anything for her 24/7 food provider; Seo Soojin.

To Shuhua, she really didn't know that Soojin wants her to bake her something, given the last sentiment she had given on Shuhua's ability to produce good food. Shuhua was heavily worried that Soojin might not like what she makes. Really, really worried. But with Miyeon's persistence on helping the dancer relay her adorable sulky quirks, and the pressure put on by their fans, Shuhua sees the light; that maybe, possibly, Soojin really wants her to prepare something specifically made for her from her. And she did. Now Soojin uses _Chocolate Mousse_ as her answer when asked what was Shuhua's best dish. Possibly because it was created specially for her.

One time she even pouted on a comment where their fans were saying that Shuhua has been, in fact, into cooking these days. She's proud of Shuhua, of course, but somehow, ever since Shuhua started doing so, she hardly ask Soojin to cook for her unlike before. And somehow that bums out Soojin.

Another one is from Soojin and Miyeon's vlive. Soojin already had her hair cut to her shoulder length. Miyeon reads the comment: _'Shuhua is very possessive to Soojin.' Yes. Shuhua's possessiveness to Soojin is very high especially when we're outside._ The eldest explains. Soojin then jumps in to the conversation, nodding her head. _Shuhua really thinks I'm hers._

Shuhua didn't get the chance to see the first half of the vlive but, she definitely was there when they said those. And Shuhua, being Shuhua, took note of that.

Days come by and Shuhua hardly calls Soojin her _Jagiya,_ or follows her around like a lost puppy even when they have events or schedules. But she still confesses her love for the older every now and then. Regardless, Soojin had taken notice of the shift from Shuhua. She's gotten less and less clingy to her. It was weird. Yes, it was annoying (yet adorable) at first but then when Shuhua stopped, Soojin suddenly yearns from it. And now somehow, in their recent videos, Soojin is clearly seen the one clinging onto the youngest's arm or hugging her from behind.

The shift in their dynamic was like from a movie. It was interesting to see that the tsundere appeal from Soojin towards Shuhua has completely disappeared from this world.

Soojin was visibly showing her affection towards the Taiwanese. Putting a polaroid picture of them at the back of her newly bought phone. From Shuhua naming her Contact info in Soojin's phone 'Baby' to Soojin saving it as _Honey Shu._ Soojin liking the idea of Shuhua taking responsibility of her once the youngest ever decides to go back to her hometown Taiwan, and agreeing to come with her when that time comes.

What a twist of fate.

Shuhua feels like she's in a drama. But she wouldn't say it out loud. She wouldn't jinx the proud love she's getting from her Soojin.

She's staying like this, with her.

Nothing to say, nothing to point out.

Just living her life with Soojin, as much as she can.

Cause Soojin has got to get married at one point right?


End file.
